Sous la neige
by misschoco
Summary: Une petite fic sur un couple pas encore vu en tout cas en premier plan sur FF en français Quand quelqu'un hante les pensées de Momoshiro. R&R please


**Auteur : **Misschoco

**Disclamer** : J'pourrais pas avoir un Eiji pour une durée illimité? Non? TT TT pas juste. Bon ben, alors... les perso de POT ne sont pas a moi mais a Konomi Takeshi _

**Titre **: Sous la neige

**Notes** : C'est ma première fic en solo alors soyez indulgent.

Les pensées sont en _italique _

Bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère)

_

* * *

_

- Jeu set et match pour Echizen 6-2

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai, t'as vraiment mal joué aujourd'hui, lança Ryoma à son aîné.

-Désolé Echizen, j'étais un peu ailleurs s'excusa Momoshiro à la remarque de son adversaire.

-Momoshiro, pendant un match on ne pense pas à "autre chose", on reste concentrer sur le moment présent.

-Oui capitaine, se hâta de dire le joueur.

-Bien. L'entraînement est terminé, vous pouvez partir.

-Oui capitaine, lancèrent en choeur tout les titulaires avant de sortir du gymnase pour aller se changer.

En effet, l'entraînement "spécial titulaire" concocter par Inui pour on ne sait quelle raison n'ayant put se faire sur les court à cause de la neige qui c'était mis à tomber ces derniers temps, on avait utilisé le gymnase comme lieu d'entraînement.

* * *

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires Eiji soupira :

-Pfft, il était vraiment crevant cet entraînement "spécial titulaire" comme dit Inoui. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a voulu faire un entraînement spécial aux titulaires un jour de congé?

-Aucune idée, lui répondit Fuji.

* * *

Plus loin dans le gymnase,

-Parfait, se félicita Inoui, tout est parfait. Mes donnés sont complètes à présent ajouta-il une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

* * *

-En tout cas, cet entraînement m'a donné faim. Ça te dirait d'aller au fast-food manger un truc Echizen? proposa Momoshiro.

-Pas aujourd'hui Momo-sempai. Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Humf, dommage. Et toi, Kikumaru-sempai?

-Nya, j'suis désolé Momo, mais on a un exposé à terminer avec Fuji.

-Au fait, Momo, questionna le prodige, tu pensais à quoi pendant ton match contre Echizen?... Ou plutôt, à qui? ajouta-il dans un sourire sadique en voyant le rouge qui était apparu sur les joues de son kohai à sa première question.

-A...à...à personne...je veux dire ..euh... à rien. Rien du tout, bafouilla-t-il. Puis il ajouta : j'y vais, bye.

Avant de rendre son sac et de sortir.

Direction le fast-food. Manger aller lui changer les idées.

-Mada mada dane Momoshiro sempai, lâcha Echizen en le voyant sortir.

Tout en marchant Momo réfléchissait, il se souvenait quand cela avait commencé. C'était il y à trois jours :

**_Flashback_**

Il était allé faire un tour sur les courts de street tennis . Elle était là, celle qui, à présent, ne le quittait plus. Elle était entrain de regarder les autres jouer, assise sur le banc.

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait proposé de jouer contre elle. Un match amical bien sûr.

Il gagnait, c'était certain, mais elle était vraiment douée.

D'ailleurs, c'était pendant leur match que ça c'était produit. "Elle est vraiment jolie, avec son petit aire déterminé mais souriant et ses cheveux mi-court qui s'envolent un peu à cause ce vent." Depuis qu'il avait eu cette pensée, elle n'avait pas quitté son esprit, depuis trois jours.

_**Fin flashback**_

_**-**_... jeune homme?

Il revint à la réalité.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien jeune homme ? demanda la vendeuse.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé au fast-food depuis trois bonnes minute et qu'il devait se dépêché de commander s'il ne voulait pas bloquer tout le monde.

-Euh... oui ça va très bien. Alors, trois hamburgers et trois grandes frites plus un coca.

-Très bien, tenez, lui dit-t-elle encore un peu inquiète en lui tendant un plateau remplis.

-Merci. Il paya et alla s'asseoir.

_Sérieux, j'ai vraiment un problème. Et en plus faut que je me fasse passer pour un imbécile._ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à une table vide près de la fenêtre _Vraiment quelle journée pourrie_.

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre en déballant son premier hamburger. La neige recommençait à tomber et quelques couples se baladaient dans la rue.

Il réfléchit encore, _peut-être que je ..._

-Momoshiro-kun.

L'objet de ses pensées (et tortures d'esprit) était là, devant lui.

-Tachibana-imoto.

-C'est An, râla-t-elle, tu est tout seul? Echizen n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Non, il était occupé et les autres aussi. Puis, avisant son plateau, il ajouta : tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Oui, merci. Comment vas Seigaku?

-Très bien. Nous nous entraînons encore plus que d'habitude. Les prochains matchs sont importants.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout (enfin surtout de tennis) et de rien pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortaient du fast-food Momo demanda un peu hésitant:

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Oui, merci dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Elle est vraiment mignonne._

Pendant qu'ils marchaientla neige qui s'était arrêtée recommença à tomber.

- C'est vraiment magnifique.

-Hein? De quoi?

-La neige. J'adore ça. Regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant un terrain vague totalement devenu blanc sous la neige, tu ne trouve pas ça superbe?

-Si, c'est ... romantique.

-... et sa rend les choses plus belles qu'elles ne le sont d'habitude.

Il la regarda étonné. Elle rit :

-Ça c'est mon frère qui le dit.

Tout en parlant ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Tachibana. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos après lui avoir dit au revoir, il pris son courage à deux mains et :

-Tachibana-imoto.

Elle se retourna,

-C'est An, râla-t-elle.

Doucement il s'approcha, son coeur battait à toute vitesse,

-Ton frère à raison, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue, la neige rend les choses bien plus jolies qu'elles ne le sont d'habitude.

Et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, depuis trois jours elle ne cessait de pensait à lui et maintenant il l'embrassait. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Finalement, il était bien , quand ils se séparèrent, il lui chuchota :

Je t'aime, An-chan.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors très bien, bien , pas bien, à chier, j'peux direct arrêter d'écrire ?

Mettez une review s'il vous plait.


End file.
